Left Behind
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot goes back to Kathy, and Olivia can’t take it. She decides to start her new life, only to find out there’s a small piece of Elliot Stabler that she’ll never be able to forget! Thank God she’s not alone, but will Elliot find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to try another idea that popped in to my head. I hope you like it. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show.**

* * *

Olivia walked in to the squad room after having lunch with Casey, totally oblivious to what had happened while she was gone.

"Hi El." She greeted her lover and went to kiss him, only for him to move away from her lips.

"What's going on, El?" She asked, slightly confused and hurt.

Elliot stood up from his seat, taking Olivia's hand in his, pulling her upstairs in to the cribs, so they could have a private, serious conversation.

Once in the cribs, Elliot closed the door behind them. "Take a seat, Liv." He whispered, not facing her.

Olivia nodded, nervously as she sat on the nearest bed.

Elliot sat down beside her and held her soft, olive-toned hands in his large, calloused ones.

"What's going on?" She asked again in confusion.

Elliot sighed and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Kathy's letting me move back home. For the kids' sakes." He softly explained, waiting for her explosive reaction.

But Olivia didn't give one, to his surprise. She nodded, snatching her hands from Elliot's grip.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she got up off the bed. "Well, I won't be here for you when she breaks your heart again." She seethed in anger.

Elliot tried to stop her from leaving by wrapping his arms around her waist but she shoved him away from her. He almost fell back on his ass from the force of the shove. "Liv…."

Olivia shook her head and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Down in the squad room, she walked to her locker and grabbed out her purse before rushing out, ignoring Elliot's calls.

Late that night, as she sat on her living room floor with her back against the couch, Olivia was drunk and had just finished what was once a full bottle of red wine, when there was a knock on the front door. She was silently grateful that all of her apartment lights were switched off, so she could pretend that she wasn't home. It was Elliot at the door. He kept pounding on it and calling out her name until a neighbour walked out. He was about the same height as Elliot, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing black track pants and was topless.

"Could you please quiet down? My wife and I have a two year old, sleeping."

"Sorry." Elliot apologised and watched the man walk back in to his apartment, closing the door behind him.

He then grabbed out his cell phone from his coat pocket, pressing speed dial one for Olivia's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. She had switched it off. So Elliot tried her apartment phone, only to be told by a recording that the number had been disconnected.

"Shit." He muttered before walking off to go home to Kathy and the kids.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke as the sun began to rise. She had to get to the precinct before Elliot.

Olivia tried her best to ignore the persistent pounding in her skull as she showered and dressed. She dressed in a black bra and matching panties, dark blue jeans and a black blouse. She put a pair of black boots on before neatly brushing her hair, leaving it down.

She drove to the precinct with a rock radio station on quietly; as she listened she tried to work up her courage for what she was about to do.

Upon arrival, Olivia walked in to the squad room, sighing in relief to find that Elliot hadn't arrived yet.

Olivia knocked on Captain Cragen's office door.

"Come in." He called from inside.

Olivia opened the door and walked in, sadly.

"What's up, Olivia?" Cragen asked, putting down his blue pen.

"It's been a pleasure working for you." She said and passed him her letter of resignation.

Cragen read the letter and sighed. "Does Elliot know about this?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's all over between us."

Cragen nodded, getting up. "Ok, it's sad to see you go but take care, Olivia."

Olivia nodded as Cragen gave her a hug.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked over to her desk and packed her belongings in to a box, which she had brought along with her.

Fin and Munch walked in to see her pack the last photo on top of everything else. The photo was of her and Elliot at his birthday party about two months before. She was wearing a long Emerald Green halter neck dress with black high heels and her hair was up with a beautiful butterfly clip. Elliot was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist. They were so happy.

"Where you going, baby girl?" Fin asked, knowing that it had something to do with Elliot.

"I'm leaving but I'll miss the two of you, so much." She said and gave them each a quick but tight hug, saying goodbye before rushing out of the precinct. She knew that Elliot would be there any time soon.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the squad room about twenty minutes after Olivia practically flew out. He needed to talk to her, desperately, but gasped in shock when he walked in to find Olivia's desk completely empty. He rushed in to Captain Cragen's office.

Cragen looked up at Elliot and knew that he'd just seen Olivia's old empty desk, across from his.

"What's up, Elliot?"

"Where the hell is Liv?"

Cragen shrugged his shoulders and passed Elliot the resignation letter that Olivia had given to him.

Elliot sat down and read it. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I have to find her."

Cragen shook his head. "No, leave her, Elliot. You're the cause; she won't want to see you right now."

Elliot nodded in understanding as he stood. "You're right. I just hope she comes back."

"So do I." Cragen replied and watched Elliot walk out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia went straight back home to her apartment and packed frantically, to be ready for her flight to Australia.

She had decided to move to Australia to be as far from Elliot as possible. Which also lessened that chance that he would find her.

Olivia packed all of her clothing and other personal belongings that she was taking with her. Olivia Benson was going to start a new life, one without Elliot and away from New York.

She had hired some people to put her furniture in to storage, just for the off chance that she would return home.

The day went slowly for Elliot as he worked on a new case with Munch. With Munch and Fin being pissed off at him, made his day seem longer and harder.

Elliot logged in to his email and decided to write an email to Olivia, he just hoped that she would reply to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people taking interest in this new story. People who put this story as an alert, it would have only taken an extra 2 seconds to leave me a nice review. If I don't get at least four reviews for this chapter, I most probably won't update again. So, please read and review!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the show.**

* * *

When Olivia got off the airplane in Sydney, she couldn't believe how warm it was for 8:46am, but then again it was the middle of summer. All Olivia wanted more then anything was sleep in a nice comfortable bed and lots of it. She would be staying in a hotel until she could move in to the house that she had bought online. She was so thankful for all the money that she had saved over the years and for the money that she had inherited after her mother had died.

Olivia collected her luggage before catching one of the taxis parked in the taxi zone outside. It was a hard task just to keep her tired, sagging eyes open through out the forty five minute drive to the hotel from the airport.

"_Why did I have to pick one so far away from the airport?" _She thought to herself as she listened to the radio station that the driver had on.

When the taxi finally came to a halt in front of the hotel, the man with bleached blonde hair and hazel eyes turned around to face Olivia. "That will be $54.90, miss."

"Here you go. Thank you." She replied, tiredly, giving him the money before getting out of the taxi.

The driver also got out as well and helped her with her luggage before leaving her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once Olivia was given the key to her hotel room, she carried her luggage with her in to the elevator before stumbling, tiredly down a royal red carpeted hallway to her hotel room. Room 16 on the 4th floor.

Olivia unlocked the door and walked in to the spacious hotel room. It had a king size bed with Emerald green satin bedding, in the centre right of the room, a chest of drawers to the left and a TV beside the bed. She put down her belongings before walking over to the other door that she saw. Olivia opened it to find a spacious, luxurious bathroom. It had a big shower the far right hand corner, a toilet and sink in the centre left of the room and a huge spa bath in the near right hand corner, near the door.

"_What the hell? I'll have a nice hot bath before I go to sleep." _She thought to herself as she walked over to the bath.

She turned the taps on and made sure that it was nice and hot before putting in some lavender bath salts and then getting undressed.

Once Olivia was rid of her clothing, she stepped in to the steaming hot bath and lied down in a desperate attempt to relax.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Back in Manhattan

16 Precinct Special Victims Unit squad room.

Elliot was pacing around, nervously. It had been two days since anyone had heard from Olivia.

"I'm going to her apartment." He said to no-one in particular.

"No! Leave her alone, Elliot. She'll come back when she's ready." Munch seethed in anger.

Cragen shook his head at Munch. "John, just let him go." He spoke in his 'I'm the boss' voice.

Munch just nodded and sat back down at his desk to finish paperwork as Elliot rushed out of the squad room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot drove in complete silence to Olivia's apartment. When he finally arrived, he got out of the car, locking it before using his key that Olivia had given him to get in to the apartment building. Instead of using the elevator, he opted for the stairs, running up two at a time.

Once he reached her floor, he ran to her apartment door and unlocked it. Elliot gasped in shock when he opened the door. The entire apartment was empty. No furniture, no personal belongings, no life. The total opposite of what it was when he was last in the apartment, just days before.

Elliot was regretting breaking up with her and going home to Kathy and the kids. Most of the time that he had been there, he and Kathy were arguing. He walked back in to a wall and slid down to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"God damn it!" he screamed in anger at himself.

After cursing at himself for about twenty minutes, Elliot grabbed out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and called Captain Cragen's office phone.

"Captain Cragen, Special Victims Unit." Cragen answered his phone, professionally.

"Hey Capt. It's Elliot." He replied, sadly.

"She's gone, hasn't she?" He could tell from Elliot's voice that she had, but he just needed Elliot to confirm it.

Elliot cleared his throat. "I'm afraid so. Her apartment is completely empty."

Cragen sighed in disappointed. He didn't expect Olivia to leave town. He only thought she was leaving the job. "Ok, Elliot...We have a new case. A twenty-two year old woman, Aleesha Marks. Fin is going to meet you at Mt Sinai."

Elliot took a deep breath. "Alright."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When Elliot walked in to the house that night, he greeted all four of his children before walking in to the kitchen to find Kathy, cooking dinner for the family. She turned around and smiled, only for the smile to fade when she noticed Elliot's foul mood.

Elliot opened the fridge and grabbed out a ice cold beer before opening it and taking a big swig of it.

Kathy put a soft, caring hand on Elliot's arm but he pushed it off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kathy yelled in anger.

"Since I moved home to you, I've lost Olivia. Maybe forever." He yelled back in response, in equal anger before taking another large swig of the beer in his hand.

"El..." Kathy tried again in a make softer voice.

Elliot shook his head before putting down his beer and storming out of the house, grabbing his car keys from the coffee table in the living room, on the way out.

It was the first day of Elliot Stabler's self destruction.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

All the way in Sydney, Australia; Olivia woke feeling really refreshed. She'd had a good solid nine hours of sleep in a nice, comfy bed. It was now 9:24pm. She got up out of the bed and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. It was dark outside, but the sight was beautiful with all the house and street lights in the distance. She missed Manhattan but she was stubborn and was determined to start a new life. One without the one and only Elliot Stabler. She loved him so much but she had to do this for herself. It was time to do something for herself and not for someone else.

Olivia need to hear a friendly voice and she wanted to call her best friend, Alexandra Cabot. She grabbed her cell phone to look for the number as she dialled it on the hotel phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Alex, it's Liv."

"Oh my God, Liv. Casey told me that you disappeared."

"I'm in Australia." She informed her best friend, trying to hold back the threatening tears which were welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

Alex could hear the sadness in Olivia's voice. Something that was not heard much and it was making Alex be very concerned about her.

"Aw, honey. I'm on my way."

"Alex, I can't expect to fly all the way to Sydney to be with me."

"I want to, Liv. You're my friend and I'll do anything for you. I promise you that I won't tell anybody where you are or that I'm going there, including Casey." Alex tried to reassure the upset brunette on the other end of the line.

Olivia sighed. "Thank you, Al. It means so much to me."

"Not a problem at all, Liv. I'll call you when I'm in between airplanes. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye, Liv."

Olivia hung up and decided to go get something to eat. She was starving since she hadn't eaten since she was on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recgonise from the show!!! **

* * *

A week went by; Olivia and Alex were sharing a three bedroom house near Bondi Beach and were beginning to look for jobs.

Alex woke to hear to the familiar sound of vomiting. She turned over and looked at the clock. It was only 5:07am. Alex got up out of bed and walked out of her bedroom in to Olivia's bedroom, across the hall. As she got closer to the bathroom adjoined to Olivia's room the distinctive sound got louder. She knocked on the door, awaiting Olivia's response.

"Come in." She heard her answer, weakly, after a couple seconds, followed by her throwing up again.

Alex opened the bathroom door and walked in to see her best friend kneeling in front of the toilet, hanging on to it, like it was some sort of life preserver as her head hung over it, as she was sick.

Alex walked over to the sink and filled up the glass that was sitting there, with water before sitting behind Olivia and began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When Olivia had finished praying to the porcelain god for the time being, she turned to her best friend. "Thanks." She whispered as Alex passed her the glass of water.

Olivia rinsed out her mouth and spat it in to the toilet.

"Anytime…..Are you alright?" Alex asked in concern.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday."

"It's Elliot's, isn't it?" Alex asked, caressing Olivia's arm.

Olivia nodded and wiped away some rebellious tears. "His birthday party." She whispered but just loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Ah." She replied, knowing what Olivia meant.

Alex wrapped her arms around her best friend and very gently pulled her in to a much needed hug. "It's alright, 'Livia. It's going to be alright. I'm here for you, Liv……Are you going to tell him?"

Olivia shook her head. "No,no! No way!" She answered, angrily, only for it to cause another wave of nausea to flow through her.

Olivia yanked herself out of her best friend's grip and turned back to the toilet, just in time to be sick again.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once Olivia's morning sickness had finally abated, she and Alex took turns in the shower before eating breakfast.

When they both had showered, dressed and ate breakfast, the two friends sat on the couch in the living room, watching the morning news on the TV. Alex turned to Olivia. "It's a nice day, today, Liv. Not too hot. Do you want to go down to the beach for a little while?" She asked, cautiously.

Olivia slowly turned to Alex and thought for a moment for a moment. "Sure." She finally answered in a soft voice. "I'll...um...just go get dressed in my...uh...swim suit." She stuttered before getting up of the black leather couch, only for a concerned Alex to gently grab her wrist.

"What?!" Olivia turned around, blinking back her tears.

"Come here, 'Livia." Alex whispered and very gently pulled Olivia back down on the couch, right beside her.

Olivia sat right next to her best friend but avoided eye contact.

Alex gently placed a soft, gentle hand under Olivia's chin, gently lifting up her head. "Look at me, Liv." Alex spoke softly.

Olivia decided to obey her best friend's soft command and looked in to her eyes, but didn't speak.

Alex looked in to Olivia's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and wiped away some of her rebellious tears. "What's wrong, honey? What's upset you? Talk to me please."

Olivia tried to look away again without answering but Alex gently turned to face back.

"Liv, just please tell me what's wrong." Alex begged Olivia to open up to her. "'Livia, is this about the baby?" She asked, trying to think of what could be upsetting her besides Elliot.

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah. I wanted children...But not like this." She whispered in a sad response.

"You aren't...ah..." Alex stuttered.

"No, I'm not getting an abortion...I'm keeping it." Olivia whispered as some more tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

Alex pulled Olivia in to a hug and let her cry in to her shoulder.

When Olivia eventually stopped, she got up off of the couch. "Let's go to the beach. I feel like a swim."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

All the way back in Manhattan, Elliot walked in to Casey's office after noticing Alex had been missing for over a week. He knocked on the office door, waiting for Casey to answer.

"_Come in." _She called through the door.

Elliot opened the door and walked in. Casey stopped typing on her computer and looked up at Elliot. "What can I do for you, Elliot?"

"Where's Alex?" He asked, simply.

"She went on a holiday." Casey lied through her pearly white teeth.

She knew that she went to see Olivia, but Alex didn't say where Olivia was living. Casey wanted to know and see her, but she also wanted to respect her wishes.

Elliot knew that she was lying. She may have been an ADA, but Elliot still managed to pick up on her nervousness in the lie. "Alex went to be with Olivia, didn't she? Where is she, Casey?" He asked again, the anger and venom dripping in his voice.

Casey sighed. "I don't know and even if I did I couldn't tell you."

Elliot's face went red and his eyes went almost black in pure anger. He was starting to scare Casey. She didn't know what he was capable of since she'd never seen his anger get to this point.

Elliot moved toward Casey, causing her to flinch in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered.

Elliot lunged over the desk and punched Casey right in the left side of her face, knocking her backward in to the wall. Casey slid down the wall to the floor and curled up in to the fetal position in complete fear and horror.

Elliot finally realised what he had just done when he saw Casey lying on the grey carpeted floor of the office, in the fetal position. She was shaking in fear behind her desk.

He crept closer to her, in an attempt to apologise for what he had just done, only for Casey to get up and run out of the office in fear that he was going to attack her again. Elliot had never seen a woman run so fast in a pair of high heels.

He ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair and took a deep breath before walking out of the office, closing the door behind him. He had to go home to calm down. Elliot Stabler had never hit a female before, especially not a female friend.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey was crying as she ran all the way to the Special Victims squad room. She never thought that she'd see the day that Elliot Stabler would lash out at her like that. She could still see the scene that took place in her office, in her head. He was supposed to be her friend.

Fin was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork when he saw Casey running in, crying with a nearly fully formed left black eye.

He instantly got up from his seat and walked over to the traumatized ADA, embracing her in a hug. "Casey, what happened?" Fin asked in concern as he gently rubbed her back.

Casey had her head resting on Fin's shoulder, fully aware that everyone in the squad room was staring, including Captain Cragen.

"E-Elliot..." She started the sentence in a stutter, but couldn't continue.

Fin gently pulled back and looked at her black eye. "Elliot did that to you?" He asked in anger, at Elliot.

Casey slowly nodded before wiping away her tears before seeing Fin rush out the squad room in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Someone asked for an update for this story...I can't remember who it was. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

"Casey, what happened?" Fin asked in concern as he gently rubbed her back.

Casey had her head resting on Fin's shoulder, fully aware that everyone in the squad room was staring, including Captain Cragen.

"E-Elliot..." She started the sentence in a stutter, but couldn't continue.

Fin gently pulled back and looked at her black eye. "Elliot did that to you?" He asked in anger, at Elliot.

Casey slowly nodded before wiping away her tears before seeing Fin rush out the squad room in anger.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot saw Fin approach him in pure anger, as he stepped off the elevator.

"Where the hell do you get off hitting women?!" Fin was clenching and unclenching his right fist in a strong urge to pound Elliot's face in.

"I didn't mean to, Fin. I need to find Liv...I need to find her. She's my rock. I need her." His response was nearly inaudiable because he hated to admit it.

Fin could see the hurt and honesty in his dark, stormy cerulean blue pools. He sighed and turned around to see a still frighten and pissed off Casey.

"Case, where is Olivia?"

Casey sighed in frustration. She was told by Alex not to say anything, especially since she wasn't even supposed to know. Olivia was trying to make a fresh start in life and didn't want anyone to know where she was living.

"I'm not supposed to say...Honestly. Liv wants to be left alone in peace and the only person that she excepted to be with her was Alex." She explained, truthfully.

Elliot stayed in his position, knowing it wasn't a good idea to approach the strawberry blonde ADA. He looked in to her eyes and silently begged her to give it up.

She turned and looked at Fin. "I can't...so please stop asking me. If Liv wants you to see her, she will call you."

Elliot wasn't very happy about that answer but he decided that he had no choice but to except it. Casey was just obeying a friend's wishes and there wasn't anything that anyone besides Olivia that could do anything about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back around the other side of the world, Olivia was lying on the beach on a red and black beach towel, sun bathing in a 2 piece black bikini with red flowers on them and tie up sides. Alex came out of the cool, salty water to see her friend relaxing but she couldn't really tell if she was awake or not because she had her sunglasses on.

"What?" Olivia spoke up, not moving an inch but she was awake.

"Are you going back in to the water, Liv?" Alex sat down beside her friend.

Olivia sat up slowly. "No. I think I have had enough for the day. Let's go home."

Alex didn't think it was healthy for Olivia or the baby to be like this but she didn't want to upset Olivia so she just nodded. "Ok, Liv."

Olivia got up and helped Alex pack up their beach things, so they could head home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Late that night; Olivia was sitting on the couch with the TV volume on low as she looked through her baby name book and wrote down a list. She knew it was still a little early to be picking names but she was actually very excited about the little life growing inside of her womb.

"Hey, Liv." Alex emerged from the bathroom and sat down beside her pregnant best friend.

"Hey." Liv looked up from her list.

"Got any names picked yet?" Alex smiled, when she saw the list of girls and boys name on a piece of pink paper.

Olivia grinned and nodded. Alex could see the pride and happiness in the mother-to-be's soft, olive toned face. She was glowing and her chocolate brown eyes were shining. "Yes."

"Can I hear them?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course you can, Al...For a girl, I like Ainsley, Chelsea or Kayleigh and for a boy, I like Connor, Brady and Liam." She was proud of the names that she had picked.

"What do you think the baby will be?"

Olivia thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and it doesn't really bother me. I just want a healthy, happy baby. Gender doesn't matter, I will love it all the same." Olivia was glowing with motherly pride.

Alex nodded. "Well I'm here for you and I'll be there for the birth too."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks...I was actually wondering if you would cut the cord."

"I'd be honoured." Alex reached over and hugged her best friend.

Olivia sighed. "I should really tell Elliot about this child but...I can't stand even thinking about him right now."

Alex nodded in understanding. "I understand, Liv. Give it time, you may decide to call him sometime before the baby arrives, there's plenty of time."

"Yeah, there is." Olivia pulled up her right knee and rested her head on it before grabbing the TV remote and turning the volume up. Some late night comedy show was starting.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked over at the blonde ADA. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Maybe you should head to bed. It's nearly eleven."

The pregnant detective stood up, slowly. "Yeah, I think I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Liv." Alex replied and watched her exhausted friend head to bed. She wished that Olivia would tell Elliot that she was pregnant with his child. She'd probably be much happier if she got it off her chest. Alex was certain that Elliot would be there for her and the baby that was due to enter the world in thirty weeks time.

The show was boring her so she turned the TV off and headed to bed herself. She was walking past Olivia's bedroom when she heard soft crying.

_'Oh Liv, I wish you would just tell Elliot abo__ut the baby. I promise, you'll be happier.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was sitting at his desk the next morning when Cragen walked over of his office. He'd seen Casey walk in to the squad room.

"Casey, can I please see you in my office?" He requested with his 'I'm the boss' tone.

The strawberry blonde ADA nodded and strolled in to the Captain's office and shut the door behind her.

"Casey, where is Olivia? I know you know." He asked with his hands clasped together.

Casey shook her head in frustration. She was sick of everyone asking. "I can't tell you. It's confidential."

Elliot tried to pin her with a signature 'tough guy' glare, but she was un-affected. It would take more than a desperate glance to give up her friend's location. Still, she pondered. _How much longer can I keep the façade of looking the other way? _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the doctor.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Ten Weeks drifted by painfully slowing for Olivia and Elliot; who were still on opposite sides of the world, missing each other. Olivia refused to admit it, as she tried to function as best as possible for the tiny life growing inside of her; but Elliot on the other hand was still frantically looking for her. He continued to ask Casey where she was, hoping that he was breaking her down and she would give it up soon. Very soon. So far, luckily for Olivia; Casey hadn't given up her whereabouts so far.

Olivia was now twenty weeks pregnant; she had a visible baby bump, which she was proud of and was working for the local police station. On desk duty of course. Alex was still living with her and was working as a lawyer.

19th March

Olivia and Alex's house

8:15am

Olivia was woken by the alarm, she'd only had four hours of sleep since the further she got in to her pregnancy the less she could sleep. She slowly sat up and swung her long, slender olive toned legs over the side of the bed. Today, she would be finding out the sex of her baby and she was so excited. The pregnant brunette got up and slowly walking in to the bathroom, where she relieved herself before turning on the shower, making sure the temperture of the pulsing, warm spray was just right. As she stripped off her cotton, purple maternity pyjamas, she stood in front of the mirror to admire her baby bump. She smiled and shook her head. Her belly button had popped out. It must've done it over night.

She began to rub her extended abdomen as the baby was now awake and moving. "You made my belly button pop out, kiddo." She laughed before getting in to the shower to get ready for her OBGYN appointment. She had to be at work straight after the appointment, so today was going to be a very long day for the expectant mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, with a expander part in it to make room for her increasing belly; a long black maternity top and a pair of flat black shoes. She couldn't wear her favourite black boots anymore because they hurt her feet now. The gorgeous, glowing brunette found her best friend sitting at the table, already showered and dressed in a grey business skirt suit. Alex was reading the newspaper and drinking a coffee. She looked up when she heard her pregnant best friend walk in to the kitchen.

"Morning, Liv." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Olivia smiled back, tiredly. "Morning."

"Trouble sleeping again?" Alex asked as Olivia grabbed the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge.

Olivia grabbed down a glass from one of the top cupboards and nodded. "Yeah. Only four hours this time, I think." She replied as she poured the orange juice in to the glass.

"Maybe you should see if you can get some more sleep on the couch. It's a pretty comfy couch and I've had friends in the past that had children. Some of them said that they found it easier to sleep on the couch some nights."

Olivia was now facing Alex and nodded with a smile. "That's a good idea. I might try that. Thanks, Al." She looked down at her watch. "Shit, I better get going." She grabbed her stuff and rushed out.

"Call me and tell me the sex of the baby, Liv." Alex called out after her.

"Yep, sure will, Al." She closed the front door and walked out to her car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back around the other side of the world, Elliot was sitting at his desk. He now had yet another new partner. A thirty-something father of two. Jeff Romsey. He'd transferred from Homicide and was very judgemental. This man wasn't cut out for Special Victims and it made Elliot miss Olivia even more.

"Here's the arrest warrant for Fred Kennedy." Casey passed the warrant to Elliot and was about to walk out again before he could ask about Olivia again.

Casey knew where she was and Elliot knew that she'd been in contact with her.

"Casey?"

Casey stopped and sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Olivia is just fine. She is moving on. You should be as well." She wanted to tell Elliot about the pregnancy. He was the father of the child, so he had every right to know but it wasn't her business to tell him. It was Olivia's. Her child. Her pregnancy. Her responsibility. And Casey didn't want to lose her as a friend for telling him against her wishes.

Casey finally turned around to face the handsome detective and looked in to his pleading, stormy, cerulean blue orbs.

"Please, Casey. I need to see her. Please tell me where she is living." He was actually begging. Hard-ass Detective Elliot Stabler was actually begging. Casey couldn't believe it and as much as she hated it, she had to continue looking the other way for the friend.

"I can't, Elliot. I made a promise to Olivia." She turned away and hurried out of the squad room before Elliot could continue his begging.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia lay on the table, in the cotton gown with her baby bump exposed. She would be finding out the sex of her unborn child any minute unless she or he decided that would un-cooperative. She had silently pleaded that the baby would be cooperative so she could find out the sex. She wanted to know what colour to paint the nursery and whether she had to buy pink or blue baby clothes.

"This is going to be a bit cold, Olivia." Her OBGYN kindly warned her in her friendly Australian accent. Dr Alison Singleton was a thirty-eight year old mother of three and had been Olivia's OBGYN practically from the moment Olivia's pregnancy had been comfirmed.

Alison put the cold gel on Olivia's belly and the pregnant brunette still winced from the coldness of the gel on her warm belly.

"Are you sure you want to know the sex, Olivia?" She asked to comfirm once she found the baby.

Olivia was too busy looking at the screen. She was so fasinated at the little life inside of her. She felt it move around and kick. Now she was seeing it on the screen. A few rebellious happy tears fell as she smiled.

"Olivia?" Alison tried to get her patient and friend's attention.

Olivia and Alison had become friend over the last few months. They sometimes go out and have coffee. Alison would tell her things to expect as she got further along in to the pregnancy and other important things.

Olivia managed to peel her eyes away from the screen for a moment and looked at Alison. "Huh? Sorry, Alison."

Alison smiled. "It's ok. I'll make sure to print out a few pictures at the end for you, ok? Now, are you sure you want to know the sex?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

Alison pointed to a certain spot on the screen. "Well you are having a little boy."

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes lit up as her face glowed little more. "A little boy?"

"A little boy, Olivia. Congratulations."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry to readers of An Affair to Last A Lifetime, I know I said I would update today but I found a huge error I need to fix so I hope to update by Friday. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

"It's ok. I'll make sure to print out a few pictures at the end for you, ok? Now, are you sure you want to know the sex?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

Alison pointed to a certain spot on the screen. "Well you are having a little boy."

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes lit up as her face glowed little more. "A little boy?"

"A little boy, Olivia. Congratulations."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Olivia walked out of the medical center and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She decided to call Alex as she walked to her car.

"_Hey Liv!...What sex is the baby?" _Alex asked her pregnant best friend anxiously.

"It's a little boy, Al. I'm calling him Brady." Olivia informed her friend proudly.

She'd reached her car and unlocked the door before getting in.

Alex could hear the excitement and pride in the mother-to-be's voice. _"That's great, Liv. I'll see you at home tonight."_

"Bye, Al."

Both women hung up at the same time. Olivia started the car up and headed to work as Alex got up out of her seat and headed for a court session.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

21st March

Special Victims Squad room

8:00am

Elliot walked in to work with the biggest hang-over. It was the second day in a row. It was driving Captain Cragen up the wall but Don was being leanient on the detective. He was missing Olivia. They all were. The only person was Casey who knew where and how the rock of the squad was. Olivia. She'd always been the rock of the group. The one who kept the group together. Kept them stable. Without her the group was trembling.

As Elliot tried to ignoring the pounding in his skull by finishing up a DD5, Casey walked in. Captain Cragen who had been watching his detectives through the window, had noticed her the strawberry blonde ADA enter the usually quiet squad room. He got up and walked to the door.

He opened it and called out to her. "Casey, in here."

The petite strawberry blonde sighed. She knew the interrogation about Olivia's whereabouts was going to start up again.

She walked in, frustrated and closed the door behind her.

"I can't tell you." She said before Don even had time to open his mouth.

"How did you know what I was going to ask you, counselor?"

Casey folded her arms on her chest. "Because you've been asking me almost everyday since Olivia took off. I can't tell you. I am NOT going to disobey my friend's wishes. Liv would hate me. She doesn't want to see Elliot and I don't want him going to her, to interrogate her. She wouldn't be able to handle it right now."

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "Why not? She has always been able to take Elliot on."

Casey looked down and sighed. "She's five months pregnant, Don. It's Elliot's child."

Cragen sighed and looked out the window at his depressed detective. "He went back to Kathy and now she won't take him back." It was statement. He knew the story.

"Did she know she was pregnant before she left?" He was looking at the strawberry blonde ADA again.

Casey shook her head. "She found out about a week later."

Cragen rubbed his forehead, not taking his eyes of the beautiful, petite woman in front of him. "Casey, where is she? Elliot should be there for her. For the baby."

Casey shook her head. "She doesn't need him. She doesn't want him. Liv has Alex with her, helping her with the pregnancy." The ADA looked at her watch. "Look, I have to go. I have court in an half an hour."

Cragen sighed and nodded. "Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She walked out of the office and rushed past Elliot. She wasn't giving him the chance to interrogate her as well. She didn't have time for it and she was sick of answering their questions as she continued to cover up Olivia's location.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

26th March

7:53pm

Olivia and Alex's house

Olivia was standing in the nursery. She was rubbing her belly and looking around at all the baby things that she and Alex had bought. They had the room painted baby blue and a teddy bear border was around the middle of the walls. She was determined to make the room the best for her baby Brady. He was going to be so spoilt. Olivia was so glad that she still had some of her inhertiance money from her mother left. She was going to use it for all of Brady's things.

Alex had put the crib together and it was sitting in the corner near the window, with a little airplane mobile above it.

The changing table sat next the clothes drawers on the other side of the nursery. Olivia had a beautiful, polished pine rocking chair beside the crib, where she would nurse and rock her son. She walked over to it and sat down in it, with her soft, olive toned hands on her belly, which sheltered her little boy as he moved around, making his presence known. "I wish your daddy knew about you, Brady but I can't bare to talk to him right now."

She was too busy talking to her unborn son to hear her best friend re-emerge from the kitchen.

"Liv?"

The pregnant brunette looked up and sighed. She knew that Alex had heard her one-sided conversation with her unborn child. She looked in to Alex's eyes and knew what she was about to say. She shook her head.

"I can't, Al. I can't. I'm still not ready to forgive him." She looked down at her belly again and noticed that Brady had stopped moving around. It was obvious that he was asleep now. He would be awake again in a few hours to kick her insides when she wanted to sleep.

Alex walked up to her best friend and kneeled in front of her.

She put her hand on Olivia's protruding belly and looked in to her deep mocha orbs. "Liv, don't you think that he deserves to know that he is going to be a father again? A father to a little boy, who already has a name. He deserves to know about Brady."

Olivia looked away and shook her head. "No. I can't." She replied stubbornly and pushed Alex's hand off her belly before getting up.

Alex sighed and stood to move out of the way. All she could do was watch her overly hormonal best friend storm out of the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wasn't going to update this till tomorrow but here it is. The next two chapters are already written and 10 is half way through. Please read and review. The more reviews the quicker I will update.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

She put her hand on Olivia's protruding belly and looked in to her deep mocha orbs. "Liv, don't you think that he deserves to know that he is going to be a father again. A father to a little boy, who already has a name. He deserves to know about Brady.

Olivia looked away and shook her head. "No. I can't." She replied stubbornly and pushed Alex's hand off her belly before getting up.

Alex sighed and stood to move out of the way. All she could do was watch her overly hormonal best friend storm out of the nursery.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As time slowly drifted by and Olivia got closer and closer to her due date, she was beginning to think that she should call Elliot. She should but couldn't. She couldn't deal with him right now. He would be following her around everywhere. He would be watching her like a hawk as her belly got bigger and her back began to ache from the extra weight from the baby inside her womb.

Olivia was now six months and getting bigger everyday. Her whole wardrobe was now filled with maternity clothes and underwear. All her normal clothing was now packed in bags in storage and would stay there until after the baby was born. She was certain that she was going to call her son Brady but she still hadn't decided on a middle name, so right now his name was just Brady Benson. Olivia knew when she saw his little face for the first time, she would know the perfect middle name for him.

It was now 7:12pm on a Tuesday night and Olivia was waiting for Alex to return home. She was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with the light off, rubbing her swollen belly. Brady was awake and squirming around inside. She didn't even hear Alex enter the house and walk in to the nursery.

"Ah! There you are. Why are you sitting in here with all the house lights off, Liv?... Is something, wrong, honey?" Alex was concerned when Olivia didn't answer straight away.

Olivia stopped rubbing her belly but kept her soft, olive toned hands on there and looked up at her best friend. "Oh hi. I was just thinking."

Alex nodded and slowly walked closer to her pregnant friend. "About what, Liv?"

"Umm...nothing." She looked down at her belly again. Brady had stop his movement and was probably asleep. He had his own little routine down and Olivia knew it.

Alex squatted down, uncomfortably in her black high heels and put her hand on Olivia's baby bump. "It's ok, honey. You can tell me." She spoke softly.

Olivia took a slow, deep breath and looked in to her best friend's eyes. She was only going to tell her one of the two things she was thinking about. "Would you be Brady's Godmother?"

Alex's face lit up with a huge smile. "I'd be honoured, Liv. I really would be."

Olivia smiled, the first real smile that Alex had seen in a while. "That's great."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back all the way on the other side of the world, Elliot had walked in to work and saw his new partner sitting at Olivia's old desk. The partner had a month before had transferred back to Homicide. It was a combination of Elliot's bad attitude and the fact he couldn't handle to victims or the crimes.

This time his partner was a female. Dani Beck. Elliot thought she was beautiful but not as drop dead gorgeous as Olivia. Olivia was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen in his life and he was still determined to get her back.

"Elliot? Elliot? Earth to Elliot... Elliot?!" Dani was wavering her hand in front of his face.

Elliot tuned out of his deep thoughts and looked over at his partner. "What, Dani?"

"I've been calling your name for the last couple minutes. Are you alright, Elliot?"

Elliot slowly nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright." He lied. He wasn't alright. He wouldn't be alright until he found his true love. Olivia. Wherever she was hiding.

Casey still hadn't given up Olivia's location. Captain Cragen hadn't even told Elliot about Olivia's pregnancy. Don knew that it was Olivia's responsibility to tell Elliot about the baby and he just hoped that she would before she gave birth but he knew how stubborn Olivia Benson could be.

"Well we have a new case. A twenty-three year old woman. Shelly Redding was raped in an alley behind a bar." Dani was grabbing her coat and keys as she told her handsome partner.

Elliot nodded as got up as well. He wanted to go back to the days when Olivia was his partner. A partner that he was insync with. A partner who he could read and could read him in return. He missed those days more and more. Elliot just hoped that those days return again one day soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was three am, Olivia was lying awake. She couldn't sleep. She was as comfortable as she could get being six months pregnant. She was lying on her side with a body pillow. She lay there thinking about Elliot and about Brady. He was awake inside of her but only made soft, occasional movements to remind his mother that he was still inside of her womb.

Olivia sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her belly to try coax Brady to go back to sleep. "Would you hate me if I didn't tell your father about you, Brady? Would Elliot forgive me for not telling him about you?" Her chocolate brown orbs drifted closed and she was about to fall asleep but then Brady decided to give his mother a swift kick to the bladder and Olivia had to get up as quick as she could to the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot, Brady." She said, tiredly as she relieved herself.

She then washed her hands and returned to bed.

Some time later, Olivia woke to someone calling her name. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but it was still pretty dark outside. Was she dreaming? Or was someone actually calling her name?

With her eyes closed, she asked who it was. "Elliot? Is that you? Elliot?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Veiled Obsessions for beta-ing!! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

Some time later, Olivia woke to someone calling her name. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but it was still pretty dark outside. Was she dreaming? Or was someone actually calling her name?

With her eyes closed, she asked who it was. "Elliot? Is that you? Elliot?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's Alex, Liv. Open your eyes, honey." A soft voice replied.

Olivia opened her pools of deep mocha and sighed. "Hey." She was still half asleep so her voice was a bit coarse. She cleared her throat.

Alex sat on the large comfy bed beside her pregnant best friend. "Are you alright, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "What time is it?"

"5:41. I woke up after hearing you call out in your sleep."

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes. "Huh? What was I saying?"

"You were calling out for Elliot. Begging for forgiveness. What were you dreaming about, honey?"

The beautiful, pregnant brunette sighed and snuggled her head deeper in to her fluffy purple pillow. "I don't know. I can't remember." She finally replied after a long pause.

"Liv..." Alex softly pushed the subject since she knew Olivia knew but didn't want to say but it was better for her and the baby to get it off her chest.

"Ok, ok. I dreamt that I told Elliot about the baby and he...he told me he hated me and didn't want anything to do with Brady. I couldn't handle it so I was screaming for him to come back and forgive me." A few rebellious tears streamed down her soft, glowing cheeks as she recounted her dream to the blonde. She hated the feeling of desperation that swamped her.

Alex wiped away Olivia's tears. "Liv, he wouldn't do that to you. You should call him. It's during the day now at home in New York. He'll probably be at work."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't, Alex. Why don't you understand?" She was now angry. Her next mood swing was now hitting full force. She got up as quick as her pregnant body would let her before getting up off the bed and walking in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Alex sighed and rubbed her hands down her face in frustration. Olivia's emotions were all out of whack due to her raging hormones. She got up and knocked on the ensuite bathroom door. "Liv...Liv! Open up please. I'm just trying to help. If you told Elliot you'd be so much happier."

Instead of a reply, all Alex could hear was the shower being turned on and the shower radio being switched on. Alex decided to leave Olivia until she was ready to talk. She just wondered how long it would take her stubborn, pregnant best friend. She had half a mind to sit outside the door and wait; but knowing Olivia, she'd probably fall asleep first.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked out of the bathroom about half an hour later in a fluffy red towel and her wet hair already combed back to find Alex sitting on the bed.

"Liv... what are you doing?"

"I'm going out." She was rummaging through her drawers.

She threw a pair of pink panties with a matching pink bra on to the bed before moving on to the next drawer. The t-shirt drawer.

"Liv, it's too early for you to be going out. Tell me where you want to go and I will drive you." Alex tried to bargain with her.

Olivia threw a long sleeved yellow maternity top on the bed and turned to Alex. She sighed. Her best friend was only trying to help and was looking out for her. She was so used to being independent but she knew when this baby came she was going to need help so she may as well break down the protective walls and let her best friend in now, since she'd been with her since the start.

"I want to go down to the hospital."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you and Brady alright?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. I just want to talk to Alison and I think she should be finishing work soon." She turned back around and opened the pants drawer.

"Ok, Liv. Just let me get changed and I will drive you down there, ok?"

Olivia turned around and walked over to the bed with a pair of baggy black maternity pants. "Thanks, Al. Sorry for being such a bitch before."

Alex got up and smiled at her overly hormonal friend. "It's ok, Liv. No harm done."

She walked out and closed the door behind her so Olivia could get changed in peace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the squad room. He was late again and had another hangover. Captain Cragen saw him walk in and sighed. He opened the door. "Stabler, my office now."

_'Shit!' _Elliot got up and walked in to the captain's office. He found Dr Huang sitting in one of the chairs in front of Don's desk.

Elliot shut his eyes momentarily and bit his tongue before he could go crazy and get himself suspended or worse; fired.

"Psych. Evaluation?" He asked with his arms folded on his chest.

He didn't think that he needed one. He was only missing Olivia; and getting drunk every night was the only thing that helped him through the night and allowed him sleep. He couldn't sleep without Olivia invading his dreams. Either insulting him for leaving her or telling him to move on or worse; she was hurt in some way. In his dream he would try reach out to her and he could never reach her. He'd call out to her and it was like she couldn't hear him. With lots of alcohol in his bloodstream could sleep without these reccurring dreams.

Dr Huang looked up at the depressed, heartbroken detective and shook his head. He stood up and stood in front of Elliot. "It's not a psych. Evaluation, Elliot. Just a talk. Get things off your chest and get to the bottom of it."

"Find Olivia and let me see her and that will be getting to the bottom of it. I need to see her, talk to her, touch her, hold her...kiss her." He whispered the last part, even though everyone already knew the story.

George sighed. "I'm sorry, Elliot, but I don't know where Olivia is, so I can't do that. Come talk. You'll feel better."

Elliot scoffed. "Is it an order, Captain?"

Cragen exhaled his breath, out his mouth, slowly and deeply before nodding. "Yes, Detective Stabler, it is an order."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Ok, let's go."

He didn't want to go but he also didn't want to lose his job and at the moment, it was the only thing he had left so Kathy left and took the kids with her. He tells himself Olivia would've wanted him to get through this, but it doesn't help. His memory is tarnished, and so is his heart.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! Lol! Elliot will be there for Olivia! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Alison.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alex pulled up at the hospital and turned to Olivia, who was already taking off her seat belt.

"You need me to hang around?"

The pregnant brunette looked over at her best friend. "No, thanks. I'll be alright."

"Ok then, Liv. I will see you tonight after work."

"Thanks." She slightly smiled and opened the passenger door before getting out of the small, blue car.

Olivia walked toward the doors to see Alison walking out through the employee entrance/exit of the hospital.

Alison noticed Olivia straight away and hurried over to her, thinking that something was wrong with her, the baby or both. "Liv? Are you alright?" She was very concerned.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I just...just need to talk."

Alison slightly smiled. "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

Olivia rubbed her aching back and sighed. "The diner up the road should be alright."

The kind OBGYN nodded and guided her pregnant friend to the small diner up the road which was already open at this early hour.

Olivia and Alison sat at one of the tables near the back of the small, quiet diner. There was another moment of silence before Alison decided to start up the conversation. "Liv? What's going on? Is everything alright?" She was very worried because if it wasn't serious, she wouldn't be out in this early hour, in the cold.

Olivia sighed. "I'm just having major mood swings. Is it normal this far in to the pregnancy?"

Alison nodded. "It's the raging hormones, Olivia. Your pregnancy is going fine so far. In the your last appointment everything was going perfectly. Brady was the perfect size and had a very healthy heatbeat. You just need to relax more, honey. Think about Brady. About his first cry when he enters the world. The first time you will hold him. The first time you see his face. All the mood swings, back aches and labor and delivery will be all worth it. Trust me." Alison tried to put the pregnant brunette's mind at ease. She reached in to bag and pulled out a few pieces of paper that were stapled together. "I was going to give you this at your next appointment but you can have it now." She passed the information to Olivia.

Olivia read it and looked up at Alison. "I have already decided on the birth. I want a home birth. I want to catch my own baby, Alison. I've already done most of the research." It was obvious that Olivia had already made up her mind. "I don't want a midwife though. I want you there, please."

Alison smiled and nodded. "Of course, I will be there for you, Olivia."

"Thank you. I..um...better head off to work." Olivia got up and pushed her chair in.

Alison got up as well and pushed her chair in. "Liv...Maybe you should take a couple days off and rest."

The tall, brunette shook her head. "I need to work. It keeps my mind off things."

"Your mind off of Brady's father?"

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. She couldn't deny it. Everybody knew it so there was no point. "Yeah."

"Olivia..."

Olivia rubbed the sides of her baby bump. "I can't tell him. He'd hate me. I'm nearly six and a half months in. He'd hate me for waiting so long to tell him at the baby. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he hated me and abandoned Brady. He doesn't deserve to suffer for my mistakes. So it's just better if I stay here and not tell Elliot about Brady that way neither of us get hurt."

"Liv...you are already hurting."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine. I got to get to work. I'll see you next week."

"Liv..."

"I'll be fine, Alison. Really." Olivia turned around and walked out of the diner. She had to get to work before she was late.

Alison watched Olivia walk over and sighed. _'She needs to tell the father. She'd be so much happier.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was sitting in one of the interrogation rooms, talking to Dr Huang.

"So, Elliot...What happened between you and Olivia, the last time you saw her?"

Elliot ran a hand through his short, brown hair. "I'm sure you know the story."

"I want to hear it from you, Elliot."

The handsome detective took a slow, deep breath and rubbed his neck with his elbows on the table, holding up his head. "Kathy decided to give me another chance, so I moved back home." He mumbled, just clear enough for George to hear and understand him, "I told her I was moving back home to be with Kathy and the kids. I was expecting an angry, loud outburst."

"What happened?" Dr Huang pushed.

"Well she was angry. She snatch her hand back and told me that when Kathy broke my heart again that she wouldn't be here to help me before leaving. I didn't realize that she meant that she would be moving away to get away from me. I thought maybe she would be staying and asked for a partner change or something but the next morning when I came in to work, her desk was completely empty."

Dr Huang nodded. "I'm sure she will come to her senses and return home."

Elliot got up, he didn't want to continue this conversation. "No, she won't. She's stubborn. She hates me. She won't come home that's why I need to find her and beg her to come home."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was sitting at her desk at work, just daydreaming with her hands on her baby bump.

"Olivia? Olivia? Benson!"

"Huh?" Olivia was startled out of her daydream to see her boss looking down at her. He didn't look angry. He looked concerned. He leaned down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's alright. Why don't you just finish that last piece of paperwork and head home. Have a nap. Talk to your belly." He laughed, "just go home and have an early weekend. No arguments. I am a father so I know a pregnant woman needs lots of rest and minimum stress."

Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. "Did my OBGYN call you?"

"Yeah, she did, Olivia. Don't get angry at her, she was only looking out for you and the baby."

Olivia pushed herself up out of the chair. "Ok, I'm finished the paperwork anyway so I'll just use the bathroom and head home."

Olivia returned from the bathroom to find Alex sitting on the side of her desk. "Come on, Liv. I'm taking you home."

Olivia nodded and grabbed her keys and coat before heading out with Alex.

They were almost at the car when Olivia began to sway and feel light headed.

"Alex..." She whispered but was unheard over all the noise outside from the nearby conctruction site across the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please read and review...it will make me happy...I've been feeling a little low lately..maybe it's the rain...lol.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Alison.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

They were almost at the car when Olivia began to sway and feel light headed.

"Alex..." She whispered but was unheard over all the noise outside from the nearby conctruction site across the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex saw Olivia just as she hit the cold, cracked, concrete sidewalk.

"Liv!" Alex screamed in panic as she ran over to her fallen friend.

Olivia's eyes flickered open for a moment and looked up at the blonde lawyer. "Call Alison." Was all she said before closing her eyes, wanting to sleep.

Alex soothed back Olivia's long brown hair and grabbed out her cell phone. She called 000 before she pressed speed dial five for Dr Alison Singleton. She'd set it in to her phone just in case of an emergency during Olivia's pregnancy. Now seemed like the best time to call her.

"_What's up, Alex?" _Alison answered, after noticing the caller ID appear on the screen. Her voice was groggy and filled with sleep.

"Liv, has fainted. Something is wrong, Alison. I called an ambulance and they're on their way."

"_Where are you?" _Alison was very worried. She'd only seen Olivia that morning and everything seemed fine but then again, she saw her as a friend not her OB/GYN.

"We're outside the police station. I was about to take Liv home but she fainted right near the car. She seemed perfectly fine till we reached the car. She's awake but wants to sleep."

"Alex, calm down. Keep her awake and I need to you to do the kick test I told you and Olivia about."

Alex delicately placed her soft, porcelain hand on Olivia's swollen abdomen and waited for baby Brady to kick.

"Alex?" Olivia whispered with her eyes still clamped shut.

"It's ok, Liv. Just checking Brady."

"Ok."

Brady didn't waste anytime. He kicked the inside of her palm just five seconds later and Alex began to count his kicks.

"Is that normal for Brady, Liv?"

"Yes." She replied, weakly.

Alex went back to Alison on the cell phone. "Yeah, Brady is fine. He's moving around normally, according to Liv. The ambulance is here now." She got up and made room for the paramedics.

"Ok, Alex. I will meet you down at the hospital."

"Ok. See you soon." Alex hung up and looked toward the gurney again to see Olivia conscious and looking around at her surroundings, nervously. She seemed more coherent.

"Alex?" She sounded scared. She was scared of losing Brady. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost her unborn son.

"I'm here, Liv." She assured the pregnant brunette ands took a hold of her soft, olive toned hand.

"Are you coming with us, ma'am?" The young, blonde, female paramedic asked.

Alex nodded. "Of course, I am."

The paramedics wheeled Olivia in to the back of the ambulance and Alex climbed in behind before one of the paramedics closed the back doors and headed in to the front to drive.

"How far along are you, Miss Benson?" Christina Ebbson softly asked the expectant mother as she hooked her up to a saline drip.

"Twenty-five weeks." Olivia rubbed her protruding belly. "Is my son alright?"

"Well he passed the kick test and they will do an ultrasound at the hospital."

Olivia nodded and closed her eys again.

"No sleeping, Miss Benson."

"I'm not." She muttered with her eyes still clamped shut.

"Well open your eyes, Liv." Alex spoke delicately and caressed the back of her friend's soft, tanned hand.

Olivia opened her deep mocha orbs as she was softly ordered.

"Will Miss Benson's OB/GYN be at the hospital waiting for us?" Christina asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes. I called her straight after calling 000."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they pulled up at the hospital, the back doors of the ambulance opened to reveal the other paramedic and Dr Singleton.

"Are you Miss Benson's OB/GYN?" Christina asked as they wheeled Olivia out.

"Yes, I am. Dr Alison Singleton." Alison grabbed a side of the gurney and ran along the side as they rushed Olivia in to the building. "Hey Olivia."

Olivia smiled, meekly. "Hey."

They rushed Olivia up to OB and she was immediately hooked up to a fetal monitor, a monitor to keep an eye on her blood pressure and a pulse ox tab was placed on her finger.

"You're blood pressure is 155/95. It's too high, honey." Alison said as she took some blood for tests.

Olivia was panicking. She needed to make sure that Brady was alright. "Is Brady alright?"

"We'll do an ultrasound in a minute, honey. I'm sure that he's fine though. Alex said that he was moving around normally before." Alison passed the blood sample to the nurse. "I want a Chem-7, blood gas and a UA on the urine sample Olivia provided when she arrived."

"Yes, doctor." Nurse Regan Donnelly ticked the tests that were needed on the chart before leaving.

Alison grabbed the ultrasound machine and wheeled it over next to the bed. Alex was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Ok, Liv. You know the drill."

Olivia nodded and pulled up the hospital gown to just under her breasts, making sure her hips and below were still covered by the hospital issue blanket.

Dr Singleton put the cold gel Olivia's baby bump and started up the machine. The Irish doctor found baby Brady seconds later. He was moving around, happily.

Olivia smiled and took a closer look. "Is he sucking his tiny thumb?"

Alison took a closer look herself and smiled. "He sure is. I'll get you a picture of that for you." She took the picture and finished up with the machine.

"He looks just fine and healthy. Content even. His heart beat is nice and strong, Liv. He's just fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

Olivia sighed. "I'm having trouble sleeping. Either it's insomnia or dreams, in which I either wake myself or Alex by calling out." Olivia confessed to her OB/GYN.

Alison nodded. "Ok. Try and get some sleep here. I'll wake you when your tests results come in."

Olivia was woke about three hours later to Alison gently shaking her awake. Alex was there as well, still by her side, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked up at the doctor. "Test results?"

"Yes, Olivia."

"Well...What's wrong with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As always, thanks to my wonderful beta. I hope you like this chapter. The more reviews the faster I update since chapter 12 is ready. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Dr Singleton.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Last time:**

Olivia cleared her throat and looked up at the doctor. "Test results?"

"Yes, Olivia."

"Well...What's wrong with me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dr Singleton sat down on the hospital bed beside Olivia. She looked down in to her chocolate brown orbs. "Liv, you need to start taking care of yourself. Brady is getting most of the nutrients and you're getting left with hardly anything. You're too stressed, fatigued, and dehydrated, honey. You need to slow down. I would like you to start maternity leave as of now."

The pregnant brunette opened her mouth to protest the decision but decided against it and shut her mouth. Olivia knew that Alison was only telling her that so she could stay healthy for herself and Brady.

Alex looked at Alison before turning to Olivia. She was fully expecting her best friend to have some kind of outburst or remark but nothing came. "Liv?"

Olivia looked in to Alex's eyes. "Yeah?" Her voice sounded peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. It was actually causing the blonde lawyer to be slightly freaked out. Alex had never heard her sound so untroubled.

"You're ok with going on maternity leave early?" Alex raised an eyebrow as she asked.

Olivia slightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I need to take care of myself and Brady and if going on maternity leave early will help, I guess I will just have to put up with it."

"Ok. Olivia, I would keep you in overnight for observation but I know how much you hate hospitals, so I will let you go home. Alex will need to keep an eye on you just for the night. Make sure to drink plenty of water, eat properly and try to get as much sleep as you possibly can."

Olivia nodded and pushed herself off the hospital bed, slowly. "Ok," she responded as she grabbed her bag with her clothes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia and Alex walked in to the house and the blonde looked at her pregnant best friend. Olivia had been quiet the whole drive home.

"Liv?" Alex spoke up as she put Olivia's bag on the floor against the wall, near the front door.

Olivia closed the front door behind her and looked up at Alex. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You were quiet the entire drive home."

Olivia sighed and sat down on the couch. "Yes, I'm fine. Would you quit asking me? Please."

Alex ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she sat down on the couch beside Olivia. "Sorry," she picked up the remote and turned the TV on, "Want to watch a movie?"

Olivia moved around a bit to get comfortable again. Brady had moved around in her womb, making her uncomfortable. Once she was comfortable again, half lying on the couch with her legs to the side she answered. "Yeah, sure, what's on?"

"Hang on a second and I will have a look." Alex put the TV guide channel on and had a look. She ran down the list slowly, letting Olivia read it for herself.

"That one will do." Olivia finally spoke up, rubbing the side of her baby bump, trying to quiet Brady down, who was continually kicking her in the side.

"Which one, Liv?"

"'Speaking of Sex'; it's supposed to be funny isn't it?"

Alex turned it on. "I don't know. I guess we will find out."

They watched the movie in silence and it was near the end when Alex looked over at her friend. Olivia was sound asleep with right arm under her head, on the arm of the couch and her left hand was resting on her protruding belly. She looked so peaceful; so serene.

Alex couldn't bear to wake her. Olivia needed the sleep, so Alex got up and placed the blanket from the back of the couch on top of Olivia.

"Night, Liv," she whispered before turning off the TV and going out in to the backyard.

It was dark and peaceful. Alex just sat on the bench in the backyard, looking up at the stars and listening to the crickets chirping away. After two minutes of peaceful silence, Alex was disturbed by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. _Casey cell_ was flashing on the screen.

"Hey Case."

"_Hey Al, how's Liv?"_

"She's ok. Had a bit of a scare today, but it was just from exhaustion, stress and not taking care of herself."

"_Should I tell Elliot yet?"_

Alex sighed. "No, not yet; Liv would go mental and she needs to relax as much as possible."

Alex heard the red haired ADA sighed over the phone. _"Well, when? He needs to know about the baby, Al. You know he does. He needs to be there for Liv and the baby."_

"I know, Case. I know. Just not yet, ok?"

"_Fine...But you need to tell me when... Elliot is still searching and begging me to tell him. I can't put him off forever."_

"It won't be forever, Case. Ok? Look I better go, just in case Liv wakes up."

"_Ok. Bye."_

"Bye." Alex hung up and sighed. She knew that Casey was right but she didn't want Olivia freaking out. Alex was determined that Elliot would be there for the birth of Brady...somehow. He deserved to be there when his child was born. It was a pity that he didn't even know this child even existed at the moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the squad room looking pretty dishevelled. He was late for work again. Casey was just walking out when she saw him walking out of the elevator. She sighed. She wished that she could tell him.

"Casey...please, tell me where Olivia is. Please," he begged. He was self destructing without her. She was the only one who could keep him sane. Casey shook her head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't."

Elliot took a slow, deep breath. "Ok." He whispered before walking in to the squad room


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always thanks to my wonderful beta and now to one of the moments that everyone is waiting for. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fourteen weeks went by and Elliot still didn't know where Olivia was.

Elliot walked in to the squad room and sat down at his desk. It was still early, so the squad room was quiet. Dani still hadn't turned up but she normally turned up ten minutes before work and there was still forty minutes till they began.

Elliot looked over at Dani's desk; Olivia's old desk. He sighed as he looked at the empty black leather chair. He missed Olivia so much. He missed her sitting in the chair across from him and he missed her things that used to sit on the desk.

"Morning, Elliot." Casey greeted the quiet detective as she walked past his desk.

"Hey. It's only 7:25. Why are you here so early? I don't remember asking for a warrant."

Casey smiled. "This isn't work related." She replied before walking toward Captain Cragen's office.

Elliot turned around in his chair. He watched the red haired ADA as she knocked on the door and walked in seconds later, closing the door behind her.

_'What the hell is she up to? What is she hiding from me? Oh God, I hope Liv is alright, where ever she is.'_

"Elliot? Elliot?"

Elliot was interrupted out of his deep thoughts by the voice of his partner. He hadn't been talking to her much lately, since the two of them kissed two weeks earlier. It was in the car on the way back to the precinct after interviewing a victim at Mt Sinai Hospital.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Dani." He turned around to face her.

Dani put her coat on the back of her seat and sat down, looking in to Elliot's stormy, cerulean blue orbs. "Are you alright, Elliot?" Dani sounded concerned and sincere.

"Ah yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," he replied but didn't sound very convincing to his partner.

"Ok then." Dani decided not to push the issue further, not wanting to piss Elliot off so she just logged on to the computer.

Casey emerged from Cragen's office and walked up to Elliot's desk and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Elliot, I need to talk to you, up in cribs."

Elliot was suspicious as to why the red headed ADA needed to speak to him, if it wasn't work related, but he complied.

He got up and followed Casey upstairs in to the crib. Casey closed the door behind them. Elliot couldn't read her facial expression. It scared him. "Casey, what the hell is going on? You're freaking me out a bit."

Casey reached in to her pocket and pulled out something which looked like a plane ticket. "Take this."

Elliot took it and read what was on it. "A plane ticket to Sydney, Australia?" he asked, confused.

Casey nodded and passed him a piece of paper. "This is Liv's address. She doesn't know that you are coming, but I arranged it with Alex. It's all arranged with Cragen as well, so go home and pack because your flight is tonight."

Elliot was so happy. "Thanks so much, Casey." He hugged her and rushed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One day earlier, Olivia being nearly thirty-nine weeks pregnant was waddling around the house. Her ankles were swollen and she hadn't seen her feet in weeks. She was beginning to think that Brady was a big baby because she was huge.

She eased herself on to the couch, where she laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Olivia was exhausted.

Alex walked in to the living room and found her pregnant friend sound asleep on the couch, snoring softly. She decided to use this time to call Casey. She knew that the red haired ADA would be awake because it would be 8:17am back home.

She walked in to her bedroom and closed the door behind her as she grabbed her cell phone from off her bedside table. She went through her contacts and pressed the call button on '_Casey cell_'.

Casey answered after three rings.

"_Hey, Al. What's up?" _Casey had looked at the caller ID so she knew who was calling her.

"Hey, Case. I think it's time to tell Elliot. We need to make the decision for Liv. She's due to give birth in about nine days. Elliot needs to be here."

Casey sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to keep putting Elliot off anymore. She could finally tell him._ "I'll buy him a plane ticket tonight and give it to him tomorrow. I just hope that Olivia doesn't go mental at us, Al."_

Alex sighed in understanding. "I hope she doesn't either but I know that she'll be thankful deep down. She's stubborn, Case. She needs someone else to take that first step to get her going."

"_Ok, I got to go now, Al. I've got court in about twenty minutes."_

"Ok, Case. Bye." Alex hung up and walked back in to the living room.

Alex found Olivia sitting up, wide awake and rubbing her baby bump.

"Liv, are you alright?" Alex asked as she walked around to the front of the couch.

Olivia looked up when she heard Alex. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Brady woke me up, that's all."

Alex sat down beside Olivia. She wanted to tell Olivia about the fact that Elliot would be there in a few days but she couldn't bring herself to tell her so she started a different topic for a conversation. "Brady must be squished up in there." She said, placing a delicate hand on Olivia's belly.

Olivia stretched and rubbed her aching back. "Yeah he is. He has also turned because I can feel his feet up here," she placed her hand near the top of her belly, "he woke me by kicking me in the ribs."

Alex nodded and got up. "It's getting late."

"Can you please help me up?" Olivia held out her hand for assistance.

"Sure, Liv." Alex helped her up.

"Thanks, goodnight." Olivia headed in to her bed and in to the ensuite bathroom.

Alex walked past Olivia bedroom about five minutes later, after making sure that everything was turned off and the house was locked up, securely. She could hear Olivia weeping softly. Alex sighed and put her hand on the door handle to open the door and go in but she decided against it.

_'Liv, you will be happy in a few days. You will be.' _Alex thought to herself but was then startled by Olivia's voice flowing through the door.

"Alex." Olivia's voice was quivering.

Alex opened the door and walked in. "What's wrong, Liv?" She sat down on the bed beside her heavily pregnant best friend.

"I just had a contraction," was her whispered response.

"Well, let's just see if you have another one in the next half an hour, if not, it was probably just a Braxton Hicks contraction.

Olivia nodded and lay down under the covers of her comfy bed.

Half an hour later, Olivia had fallen asleep without another contraction so Alex guessed that it was only a Braxton Hicks. She walked out of the bedroom, only half closing the door behind her, just in case Olivia went in to labour during the night and headed to bed herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The biggest thank you to my wonderful beta for helping me with this chapter, it's so much better then what I originally had. Please read and review. Oh this is the end of the story but there will be a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing that belongs to someone else...Now on with the moment everyone has been waiting for.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elliot knocked on the door. It was only 8:46pm, Olivia and Alex should still be up and possibly watching the TV.

The porch light switched on and the door opened to reveal Alex. "Hey, you're finally here," she smiled with her hands on her hips.

Elliot was about to answer but was interrupted by a loud, pained moan followed by a scream. Elliot stiffened, recognizing Olivia's frightened cry. He bolted into the house. "Where is she?" he demanded of Alex, running in the direction of the sound of her scream.

"Elliot, she's uh... well, she's..." Alex called after him.

"What, Alex? She's WHAT?" Elliot stopped running to look at the blonde.

"She's... uh... she's pregnant..." Alex winced, hoping to not incur Elliot's wrath.

"Oh, God is Liv alright?" he asked concerned.

"She's in labour, Elliot."

"Why the hell isn't she in the hospital?" He was angry that no one had told him that Olivia was pregnant and confused as to why she wasn't in hospital if she was in labour.

"Because she's having a home birth, Elliot."

"Alex!" Olivia called from the living room.

Alex sighed. "Coming, Liv!" she turned back to Elliot, "come in but don't upset her; she needs to focus. She should be delivering in about an hour tops."

Elliot nodded and followed the blonde lawyer inside the living room, closing the door behind him, surprisingly calm.

He found the living area to be lit by candles. There was a blue and clear kiddie pool, filled with water in the middle of the room; towels and other necessary items were on the floor near the pool.

Olivia was laying on the couch, her knees bent and spread as the doctor checked her dilation.

Olivia turned her head when she heard the intrusion and saw Elliot, the father of her very soon to be born son. "Elliot," she breathed out in between gasps of pain. "How did you find me?" She wasn't angry, just shocked to see him standing there.

"I kept begging Casey and she finally gave it up," he explained.

Olivia laughed slightly, "I'm surprised Case- AH!" she cried out in pain as another powerful contraction cut her off.

Oh yeah, she was close to delivery.

Elliot walked over to her and cautiously placed a large, caring hand on her big baby bump. "When did you go in to labour, Liv?"

Olivia's eyes scrunched up and Elliot thought another contraction was coming already but she turned to face Alex. "What time was it, Al?"

Alex popped her head in from the kitchen. "I can't remember the exact time but it was just after one pm."

Olivia nodded and was startled by another contraction that had come quicker than the previous one. "Ahhh!" She was clutching her baby bump and was taking slow, deep breaths.

The short, curly, red haired doctor stood and walked over to Olivia. "Hop in to the pool, sweetie. I think that you are possibly there, quicker than we thought. Do you want another check?"

Once the contraction was over, Olivia got in to the kiddie pool and nodded as she got herself settled before taking off her long top to reveal a black tank top.

Dr. Singleton put on a fresh pair of white gloves and checked

Olivia. "You're fully dilated, honey. Push when you're ready. Remember slow and steady so you have a less of a chance of tearing. It's your show but I'm here if you need me."

Olivia nodded and took slow deep breaths as she waited for the next contraction.

Alison sat on the couch but close enough to get to Olivia in a rush if needed.

Elliot was angry and confused at the doctor. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be down there."

Alex looked down at Olivia to see her get on her knees so she was comfortable as the next contraction came so she could start pushing. She hit Elliot in the arm. "Shut up. Liv is trying to concentrate. She's catching her own baby, Elliot."

"All by herself?!" He was pissed! He flew forever and a day to Australia, got lost too many times trying to follow the directions from the airport, only to find the love of his life to be pregnant and in labour; all of this after not seeing her for almost nine months. Nine months of wondering where she was, if she was alright, if she had found someone... and now they expected him to not want to touch her?! He wasn't going to stand for this!

He walked up behind her and knelt down. "Liv, you push against me if you have to, please, just... let me help you," he pleaded.

She nodded, thankful that she didn't have to ask him to help her, herself. "Thank you, El." It was now or never, she had to tell him. "El- I..." she inhaled sharply as yet another contraction ripped through her.

Elliot steadied her on the edge of the kiddie pool, bracing her elbows. He intertwined their fingers. "Liv, you just squeeze my hands as hard as you need. Just breathe through it. You can do it, I know you can," he told her.

After the contraction passed, Olivia looked up at her quiet audience; her doctor, her best friend and the father of her soon to be born son. She took a deep breath. "Al, could you please put some relaxing music on."

Alex nodded. "Sure Liv." She walked over to the stereo and played the CD that Olivia had decided she wanted played as she delivered her son. The sounds of violins, piano and other classical instruments filled the room.

Olivia hung on to the side of the kiddie pool as another contraction was building. "Thanks, Al...Ahh!" She pushed, took a deep breath and pushed against Elliot's frame again as the pain dominated her body.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twenty minutes went by. Alex was now seated on the couch beside the doctor. Elliot was still kneeling behind Olivia, just glad that he was able to be here for this. Olivia was getting frustrated. She reached down and smiled. She looked up at her audience. "I can feel his head." She informed them in between heavy breathing.

Elliot kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Liv."

"That's great, 'Livia. Not long now." Alex tapped Olivia's hand, which was hanging on to the side of the pool again.

Olivia nodded and moved her legs further apart before pushing again, as a contraction overwhelmed her senses once more. Her moans turned in to a blood curdling scream. The head was coming and it felt like she was being ripped in two.

She grabbed Elliot's hands squeezing them with all her might and pressing against his chest.

Elliot gladly took the pain she was giving him, hoping that he was somehow taking the pain away from her.

"It's ok, Liv." Alex tried to comfort her from the side.

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed again. When the contraction was over, she reached down again.

"Head out?" Alex asked.

"Nearly," was Olivia's out of breath response.

She grabbed Elliot's hand once more, this time bringing it towards the birthing canal. "Feel it?"

Elliot gasped in wonder. "Wow, Liv... I... thank you for sharing this with me," he told her reverently, fully realizing the importance of her gesture.

Everyone was quiet as they continued to watch Olivia through the rest of the delivery.

Another seven agonizing minutes went by before they saw Olivia pull up a baby boy from the water and moved to get comfortable again.

The tiny boy had a set of lungs on him. He was screaming. Olivia brought him up to her chest and began to rock him. "It's ok, Brady. It's ok." She cooed.

Alex, Elliot and Alison moved over to Olivia. Alison cleaned Brady's nose and mouth as Elliot and Alex cooed over the brand new baby.

"What's his full name, Liv?" Elliot caressed the now quiet baby's soft cheek.

Olivia looked up with an exhausted smiled. "Everyone meet Brady Alexander Benson."

Elliot nodded and smiled back. "It suits him. Strong like his mother."

"And his father, El..." Olivia told him, looking deep in his eyes.

He looked back at her, shocked. "Liv?"

"He's yours, El," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, fatherly pride already swelling within him.

Olivia nodded with a smile before looking at Alex. "Are you still cutting the cord, Al?"

Alex shook her head. "It's not my place anymore, Liv," she said as she passed the scissors to Elliot. "Would you like to do the honors, Daddy?"

Alison pegged it in the right places. "Just here, Elliot." She pointed to the spot.

Elliot cut it and Olivia passed her little boy to Alex.

"Now time for my job of cleaning and weighing him." She smiled and walked off with the tiny baby.

Alex returned to see Olivia was now out of the pool and was sitting on the couch wrapped in a towel and Elliot's arms.

Brady was now cleaned and dressed in a diaper and a baby blue suit.

"Here ya go, Mommy." She passed the bundle of joy to his mother.

"Thanks. How much does he weigh?" She was looking down at the newborn as she asked.

"Seven pounds eight ounces. He was born at 9:32pm August 10th."

Olivia was grinning. "I'm a mommy."

"You sure are, Livvie." Elliot finally spoke up.

"And you're a daddy!... again..." Olivia looked up at him, smiling. "We need to have a serious talk, but not right now," she replied, as she turned her attention to her now wailing, hungry newborn. She moved her top and led Brady to her breast. He latched on hungrily and began to suckle.

Elliot stood up, admiring the scene in front of him. He wanted desperately to stay and be with her, but his bladder was telling him he needed to use the toilet before he burst. He hadn't seen a bathroom since he relieved himself on the plane... nearly ten hours ago. He made to find one.

Olivia looked up and placed a hand on his arm to stop him, thinking he was going to leave her. She said the one word that he was bursting to hear. "Stay."

Elliot turned back to her. He leaned in and gently placed his lips over hers. When he pulled back he looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "Liv, I have no intention of _ever_ letting you out of my sight _ever_ again."


End file.
